pitufos mitologicos
by pitufotontin
Summary: parodia de la mitologia griega
1. Chapter 1

**lo voy a tener que reescribir, como nadie lo leia lo borre,pero un agradable usuario me convencio, lo malo es que no guarde el archivo (mensa,mensa) **

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo (no,enserio?)**

* * *

papa pitufo: tranquilos pitufos, no tienen porque empujar , todos tendran la oportunidad de escuchar la historia , realmente no tenia idea que tenia un libro de mitologia griega en mi biblioteca, creo que deberia revisar mas seguido esa seccion

travieso: pitufisimo, sassette hasta tiene guardado su traje de gladiador

sassette: el viaje con hermes fue lo que mas me gusto del viaje en el tiempo

soñador: ¿fueron a grecia?

pitufina: por todo el mundo

soñador: ¿y no me invitaron?

papa pitufo: ejem

soñador: perdon prosigue

goloso: ya quiero oir ¡ajua! ¿que paso con mis palomitas?

guillermo: (con la boca llena) no lo se

papa pitufo: bueno era se una vez, cuando los dioses reinaban , el rey de los dioses, zeus ,estubo a punto de dio luz a un nuevo hijo , este seria quien heredaria su legado , pero la noche despues de su nacimiento, una fuerza desde lo mas profundo de la tierra lo arrastro hacia la tierra de los mortales y fue abandonado en el bosque , hubiera muerto si no lo hubieran encontrado los animalitos del bosque que lo cuidaron , un cinturon con el que durmio la noche de su caida tenia su nombre grabado y lo acompañaria durante toda su vida, este chico tenia el nombre de "hercules"

despues de cumplir la mayoria de edad , hercules poseia una gran fuerza , pero no la sabia controlar , ademas el haber sido criado por animales hacia que no se entendiera muy bien con los demas y no era muy bienvenido con los demas mortales

en el pueblo de grecia:

vendedor: o no , ahi viene el tal hercules

vecino: esto va a ser un desastre

hercules se acerco a saludarlos

vendedor: ya te hemos dicho que no te queremos ver aqui

hercules: iki lu kuki

vecino: no somos racistas, pero tu haces desastre siempre

hercules: ki ki

vendedor: ¡ya vete!

todos: si, largate

el chico se fue cabisbajo, iba cabisbajo y por poco lo atropella un carruaje tirado por un perro

una niña se bajo y lo ayudo a levantarse

niña: gargolas gritonas, casi te aplasto ¿estas bien?

hercules: ki

niña: que bueno

echo un vistazo a su cinturon

niña: her-cu-les ¿asi te llamas?

hercules: ki

niña: que extraño nombre, yo soy atalanta , cazadora y campeona de carreras de carrujaes de perros ¿verdad? cachorro

cachorro: guau

atalanta: ¿de donde vienes? tu familia te estara extrañando

hercules: i ko kebi bi bibi

atalanta: ¿no tienes familia? no te preocupes , yo te conseguire un hogar , ven sube

* * *

en el monte pitufo:

hefesto: un poco mas y listo , ya quedaron

hermes: ay gracias hefesto, ya estaban muy desgastadas

hefesto: ten cuidado de no chocar

hermes se puso sus sandalias y empezo a flotar

hermes: no te preucupes , tendre cui...(choco con el techo) estoy bien

salio por la ventana

afrodita: que no

adonis: que si

afrodita: que no

hefesto: ¿ahora que pasa?

afrodita: adonis dice que el es mas bello que yo

hefesto: que novedad

adonis: lo soy

afrodita:claro que no

ares: ¡hey! ¿no pueden hacer nada que no sea discutir?

afrodita: lo dice el dios de la guerra

ares: que les digo, eso me toco

adonis: pero ella...

ares: ¡no me importa quien empezo! ¡los dos son dioses de la belleza y estan iguales!

hefesto: por favor ares, no hay que discutir hoy, ya saben que es el aniversario en que zeus perdio a su hijo

afrodita: ese pobre , me pregunto que habra pasado con el

ares: con seguridad esta muerto

afrodita: eres un insensible

hefesto: la cuestion no es que paso con el, lo misterioso es ¿como? ¿que pudo haber pasado?

adonis: solo se sabe sobre una fuerza de abajo de la tierra

ares: entonses seguro que fue nuestro amigo de abajo

afrodita: pero ¿el? es muchas cosas, pero no creo que quiera hacer daño de esa manera

ares: nunca se sabe

adonis: ¡AAAY!

afrodita: ¿que? ¿que paso?

adonis: creo que tengo un grano

* * *

papa pitufo : silencio

todos se empujaban y se peleaban por los aperitivos

papa pitufo: ¡silencio! ¡por el pitufo! ¡compartan!

todos: perdon

filosofo: oye ¿donde esta mi galleta?

papa pitufo: ¿que parte de compartan no entiendes?

guillermo: lo estoy haciendo (tenia la galleta y se la paso por enfrente del hombro para darsela a sassette)

sassette: por mi esta bien

filosofo: no vale...

pitufina: ya dejen que siga cn la historia

papa pitufo: como les decia

atalanta llevo a hercules en el bosque donde habian unos cuantos pitufos reunidos que rodeaban a uno que bebia un frasco de veneno

pitufo : ¡increible!

pitufo:¿como hace eso?

el pitufo que bebia se paro en una mesa y grito : "¡no pueden conmigo!, soy invencible! "

pitufo: ay miren, es hercules

pitufo: ya vamonos

todos se dispersaron

atalanta: no les hagas caso , ¡oye aquiles!

el se bajo de su mesa

aquiles: ¿quien es?

atalanta: se llama hercules, necesita un hogar , puede quedarse con nosotros ¿verdad?

aquiles: no creo que pase nada, me hacia falta compañia masculina

atalanta: (a hercules) aquiles es casi completamente invulnerable, puede comer algo echado a perder y no se enferma

aquiles: si, soy grandioso

atalanta: ven , entra a la casa

lo llevaron a una cueva

atalanta: tu puedes dormir en esta piedra

hercules: ka ki ti

aquiles: nunca dijimos que teniamos mucho, nuestros padres nos abandonaron , tubimos suerte de conocernos y nos dimos cuenta de que somos diferentes a los demas ¿tu que sabes hacer?

hercules salio y agarro la piedra de la cueva por debajo

aquiles: ¿que va a hacer? ¿cavar?

Se levanto y alzo la cueva entera con una mano

aquiles: esta bien, bienvenido al club

* * *

zeus: tengo un precentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar, es como si...

antes de poder decir algo alguien choco en su ventana

zeus: ¡por los dioces!

abrio la ventana

zeus: hermes ,perdona, no sabias que ibas a venir

hermes: no hay problema padre, de todos modos siempre choco , si no es mucha molestia ¿no podrias ponerme una entrada?

le señalo una ventana que tenia un letrero enorme con mucha luz que decia " ¡HERMES ENTRA POR AQUI!"

hermes: ¿siempre estubo eso ahi?

zeus: en fin , ¿a que se debe tu vicita? ¿un mensaje o vienes a saludar?

hermes:las dos cosas

zeus: muy bien

hermes: hola

zeus:

hermes: ...

un minuto despues

zeus: ejem

hermes: ¿que?

zeus: ¿no tenias algo que decir?

hermes: ¿no habia dicho hola ya?

zeus: hablo del mensaje

hermes: ah claro, perdona , el ...¿que era? ya se me olvido ,espera...ya casi..lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, a ver primero dormi, luego desayune

zeus: ¡cuidado!

lo empujo antes de que un carruaje volador se estrellara contra la ventana y la atravesara

de el salio otro dios

"oh, pero que puerta es la que eh estrellado, bajo el inmenso brillo del sol dorado, un vidrio fino y cristalizado , ahora sin mas,esta destrozado"

hermes: ¡ah ya me acorde! ¡apolo viene para aca y necesita que le abras la ventana para no romper el vidrio otra vez!

zeus: gracias por la infonmacion

* * *

personajes:

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**zeus-papa pitufo**

**hermes-tontin**

**afrodita-pitufina**

**ares-fortachon**

**hefesto-genio**

**apolo-poeta **

**adonis-vanidoso **


	2. Chapter 2

zeus : entonces ¿a que debo tu vicita?

apolo: es algo que tiene que ver con tu hijo

zeus se le queda mirando

apolo: ¿que?

zeus: apolo ¡tengo un chorro de hijos! ¡incluyendote!

apolo: siempre tengo que especificar , hablo del que desaparecio hace mucho, un tal , creo que se llamaba hercules o algo asi

zeus abrio los ojos

zeus: ¿el? ¿esta vivo?

apolo: vivito y coleando

hermees : ¿donde esta? ¡lo traere enseguida!

apolo: no es tan simple , el ahora es un mortal

zeus: ay no, no podra volver

hermes: debe haber una forma

apolo: lo lamento mucho , buen dia padre  
**  
**se subio a su carruaje y despego

zeus: ¡no rompas la otra...

se oyo el cristal roto

zeus: ventana

se sento en su trono

hermes: oh cielos, pobre hercules

zeus: si tan solo...¡un momento!

fue corriendo a su biblioteca, saco un libro

zeus: aqui esta , el libro de las profecias dice , que en caso de que un dios deje de serlo, tiene que traer una serie de objetos junto con dos compañeros , aqui dice (empezo a leerlos) bueno, tendra que quedarse con los mortales

hermes: pero tu dijiste...

zeus: es muy peligroso, nadie las ha terminado con vida

hermes: pero ¿que tal si esta vez si se da?

zeus: no, no quiero arriesgarme

hercules desperto de la cueva , vio que sus compañeros seguiean dormidos y salio a dar un pequeño paseo , entonces escucho una musica

la siguio y se encontro con un niño que tocaba una flauta, tenia una sabana que lo cubria de la cintura para abajo

el niño lo volteo a ver

niño: ven aqui, no me molesta

hercules se acerco

niño: ¿te gusta esta musica?

hercules asintio

niño: creo que es mejor que perseguir ninfas como los adultos , las pobres ya estan agotadas de escapar a cada momento

hercules dio muestras de no saber de que estaba hablando

niño: ¿tu eres hercules verdad?

el sorprendido volvio a asentir

niño: criado por los animales del bosque , justamente fue en este lugar donde te hayaron, entre nosotros este lugar es sagrado , por eso yo vengo a tocar en la noche, dicen que es de buena suerte

hercules se sento a escucharlo

empezo a amanecer

niño: se que no todos te tratan bien, los pitufos pueden ser tan crueles aveces

hercules abrio la boca para preguntar pero...

aquiles: ¡hercules! avisa cuando te vayas

atalanta: te estubimos buscando, temiamos que te pasara algo

un niño de traje que parecia estar echo de hojas aparecio de entre los arboles

niño: ¡oye! tus padres te estan buscando

el niño de la flauta se levanto

"creo que perdi la nocion del tiempo"

atalanta y aquiles vieron la mitad de abajo del niño

los dos: (al mismo tiempo) oh por zeus

el niño tenia cuerpo de cabra ,lo cual estaba cubriendo la manta

niño: ¿que? ¿nunca habian visto un satiro?

se fue ...galopando

el recien llegado fue el unico que no parecio sorprenderse

niño: que tal, hay gente que realmente es muy extraña

dicho esto se adentro en el bosque y se convirtio en arbol

aquiles: por esto no me gusta venir a esta parte del bosque

* * *

personajes:

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**zeus-papa pitufo**

**hermes-tontin**

**niño satiro-triston**

**niño elfo-nat**


	3. Chapter 3

hermes: y no podrá convertirse en dios

hefesto: pobre papa, que terrible , bueno tengo que ir a reparar su ventana otra vez , nos vemos luego

afrodita: esto no es justo, el pobre lleva toda su vuda con los mortales ,yo no podria soportarlo

ares: bueno, pero de todos modos el no tiene forma de saber lo que tiene que hacer

a la diosa se le cambio su cara de tristeza a pensativa

ares: no

afrodita: yo no dije nada

ares: pero lo pensaste ¿verdad?

afrodita: tengo que irme

ares: (siguiendola) oye, no puedes hacer eso, lo que sea que vayas a hacer , no puedes

afrodita: tu no me mandas

la agarra del brazo

ares: pero si haces algo , o bajas al mundo de los mortales yo

afrodita: tu ¿que?

ares: le diré a papa

afrodita: tu no lo harías

ares: ¿que te hace creer eso?

afrodita: por si no recuerdas , yo soy la diosa del amor y tengo encantos que nadie reciste

ares: conmigo no sirve

afrodita: ¿tu crees?

ares: estoy seguro , tus jueguitos no me hacen nada

ella se saco algo del vestido

afrodita: no creo que este seductor pedazo de pastel de fruta piense lo mismo

ares se quedo embobado

balanceo el pastel frente a su cara

afrodita: este suculento,recién hecho y calentito pastelito, mmm se ve delicioso , todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la boca cerrada

ares: (con baba) que son unas cuantas reglas?

afrodita: sabia que nos entenderíamos

* * *

atalanta: ya casi llegamos

aquiles: pero yo no quiero ir a un templo sagrado

atalanta: el fauno dijo que quizas ahi hercules encuentre su destino en la vida

aquiles: ¿y posque tengo que ir yo?

atalanta: si quieres quedate en la cueva

aquiles: ¿ahi solo con los elfos y faunos? claro que no

llegaron al templo

hercules: (chiflo)

atalanta: lo se , es enorme

aquiles: que aburrido

un monton de niebla los envolvio

atalanta: ¿que pasa?

la niebla se disperso y afrodita aparecio ante ellos

afrodita: que tal queridos mortales, yo...

aquiles: oiga señora de ropa ridicula ¡muevase que no nos deja pasar!

un jabali lo arrastro hasta la pared

ares: (poniendose enfrente del niño) ¡oye insolente! ¿que te crees? ¡es una dama , respeta!

aquiles: perdon, SEÑORITA de la ropa ridicula ¡muevase que...

el dios lo levanto con una mano y lo dejo colgado en una estatua

aquiles: ¡bajeme!

ares: mocoso inconpetente

atalanta saco su arco

atalanta: ¡bajelo!

ares levanto una mano , pero afrodita se la agarro

afrodita: no , tranquilo , recuerda para que estamos aqui

se dirigio hacia hercules que habia quedado embobado por la belleza de la diosa

afrodita: tu nombre

hercules no pudo decir nada de lo paralizado que estaba

ares: ¡respondele!

atalanta: se llama hercules , el no habla bien , los criaron unos animales

afrodita: ya veo , (se volvio hacia hercules) ahora cariño, quiero que me escuches con atencion

hercules asintio

afrodita: tu eres hijo de zeus , rey de los dioses

hércules puso una cara de duda

atalanta: ¿en serio?

afrodita: el fue robado de bebe , la única forma de que vuelva a ser un dios , es traer una serie de objetos

le paso una lista

afrodita: la travesía es peligrosa , tengo que advertirte que no muchos han regresado con vida

ares: ninguno para ser exacto

afrotdita: gracias, pero estoy segura de que tu lo harás, te he observado , aun tienes las agallas de un dios y el corazón de algo mucho mas grande

ares: oye ¿y tu porque andas espiando mortales?

afrodita: tengo mi confianza en ti, y cuando lo logres, te estaré esperando , ellos pueden ir contigo

ares: pero míralo

se puso cerca de el

ares: es un escuálido

afrodita: ni tanto

le levanto un brazo

ares: mira estas cosas , son flácidos

le agarro la cabeza

ares: y es muy joven

olfateo

ares: ugh, y un completo descuido de higiene , apesta

atalanta: vivimos en una cueva

ares: una cueva ,¿en serio crees que estos deben tener el honor de una travesía así?

afrodita: tu te callas , buena suerte hércules

le beso la mejilla

ares se paro junto a un carruaje

afrodita: (a atalanta) ese valor que usaste para apuntarle a un dios con un arco, úsalo en la batalla,cuídalo bien

atalanta le dio una reverencia

antes de irse bajo a aquiles

afrodita: creo que no hice muy buen trabajo contigo

aquiles: ehh?

ares: es la diosa de la belleza

abrio la puerta para que subiera ella

afrodita: fuiste muy grosero con el pobrecito

subió y le cerro la puerta en la cara

ares: ¡au! me dio en la nariz otra vez

estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta cuando el carruaje despego solo

ares: ¡ey! ¡no me puedes hacer esto!

corrio detras del carruaje

ares: ¡esta me las vas a pagar!

atalanta: eso fue extraño

aquiles: ¡oigan me llamo feo!

* * *

personajes:

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**hermes-tontin**

**hefesto-genio **

**ares-fortachon**

**afrodita-pitufina **


	4. Chapter 4

aquiles: ¿tenemos todo listo para la busqueda?

atalanta: asi es

hercules: uni iii

atalanta: no estes nervioso,la dama afrodita confia en nosotros y juntos vamos a lograrlo

aquiles: lo primero en la lista es, el collar de medusa

atalanta: esta por aqui cerca,vamos por el

aquiles: no la vayas a mirar a los ojos

caminaron hasta el templo donde vivia la gorgona

atalanta: muy bien,aquiles y yo la distraeremos,tu hercules acercate por detras y quitale el collar

medusa: soy tan hermosa,mis serpientes son las mas brillantes del mundo

aquiles: ahg,pero que asco

atalanta: listo, una ,dos ¡ya!

con la mirada abajo se colocaron frente a medusa

medusa: ¿quienes son ustedes niños feos?

aquiles: claro,nosotros somos los feos

atalanta: a mi señal corres

medusa les lanzo un rayo

atalanta: corre y no la mires

los dos intentaban esquivar los rayos

hercules se le intentaba acercar lentamente ,pero tenia que retroceder porque el moustro estaba por verlo

medusa: ¡basta de juegos!

solto su espejo y les lanzo una serpiente a cada uno

aquiles: estas cosas no van a poder contra nosotros

una serpiente lo derribo y saco sus colmillos apuntando a su talon

aquiles: oh no

a atalanta dos serpientes se le subieron al cuello y la extrangulaban

hercules aprovecho para recoger el espejo de medusa

medusa: ahora , a menos que acepten ser mis sirvientes por el resto de sus vidas , esa serpiente te mordera y a ti te ahorcaran hasta que no sigas respirando

atalanta: (axficiada) hagas lo que hagas , no la veas

aquiles: moriremos de todos modos

medusa: adios pequeños

hercules le lanzo una piedra causando que ella volteara y tan pronto esto paso, se escudo con el espejo y al verse reflejada se convirtió en piedra

mientras pasaba esto saco las serpientes de sus amigos

atalanta respiraba con dificultad

aquiles: ¿estas bien?

ella asintio

hercules fue hacia medusa y le quito el collar que estaba intacto

aquiles: pitufisimo, lo logramos

* * *

en el monte pitufo los estaban observando desde una esfera giante

dioniso: ¡ajua! derrotaron a medusa

hera: nadie habia logrado hacer eso ,normalmente se saltan esa parte

afrodita: sabia que podria

apolo : desobedesiste a papa , nunca habria pensado eso de ti

afrodita: no iba a dejarlo ahi,merece ser un dios

ares: ya me las pagaras por dejarme a mitad de la nada

hefesto: recuerden que papa no debe enterarse de esto

* * *

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**hermes-tontin**

**hefesto-genio **

**ares-fortachon**

**afrodita-pitufina**

**apolo-poeta**

**medusa-****bruja hogata**


	5. Chapter 5

auiles: ¿que sigue en la lista?

atalanta : el tridente

aquiles: ¿el tridente de poseidon? vamos a tardar dias, meces ,no tenemos idea de donde esta

atalanta: escuche que vivia en el centro del ,mar

aquiles: ¿sabes donde esta eso?

atalanta: no se,supongo que solo queda adentrarnos en el mar y esperar a que aparesca una marea a punto de matarnos

aquiles: perfecto,si no morimos con las olas y no nos mata un dios supremo por intentar robarle su tenedor ,estaremos bien y aun tendremos mas cosas que buscar

hercules le empujo una canoa

aquiles: y en un bote en el que apenas cabemos los tres

unas horas despues:

aquiles:llevamos una eternidad navegando y creo que no hemos avanzado mas de un metro

atalanta:¿tienes alguna idea?

aquiles: a estas alturas , ahogarme seria mejor idea

hercules: eke ikiii(no peleen)

atalanta: perdona,estamos desesperados

hercules:¡AA AAA!

aquiles:¿que te ¡UN BARCO!

el barco iba directo hacia ellos

atalanta:rapido muevan la canoa

agarraron los remos e intentaron hacer avanzar la canoa,pero no fus suficiente y el barco la partio por la mitad

aquiles: (agarrado a una mitad) ¡oye! ¡fijate animal!

del barco desendio una cuerda

hércules sin pensar la agarro y subió lo antes posible , no quería seguir en el agua

atalanta: espera ¿que tal si no es amigable?

aquiles: (agarrando la cuerda) yo tampoco lo soy

subio al barco

atalanta dudo ,pero escalo

ya arriba un pitufo adulto la ayudo a subir y le paso una toalla

pitufo: lo lamento , pero realmente es muy dificil atender un barco uno solo

aquiles: pues con razon nos atropellaste

pitufo: no quice hacerlo,pero el vellón dorado esta muy lejos y los argonautas...

atalanta: ¿vellon? ...¿argonautas? ... aguarda... ¿eres jason?

jason: si, el mismo

atalanta: ¡si es jason! ¡aquiles oiste! (en bajo) es jason (dio un chillido)

aquiles: si, ya te oi

atalanta: (saltando) ¡es el valiente chico que fue por el vellon dorado! ¡es verdad! ¡estoy frente a jason! ¡podria ponerme a cantar!

jason: (sonrojado) bueno,no es para tanto

atalanta: ¡me firmas mi armadura!

jason: yo ...si..nunca me habian pedido un autografo

aquiles: por como conduces,no me sorprende

atalanta: SHHHHH ¡no hables mientras jason esta hablando! (lo volteo a ver con ojos iluminados)

jason: ¿y ustedes que hacen?

aquiles: tenemos que encontrar una serie de objetos para que nuestro amigo hercules pueda ser un dios

jason: ¿un dios?

aquiles: estabamos buscando el reino de poseidon , su tridente es uno de los objetos y tambien el vellon dorado

jason: (entregándoles un vellon de color oro) creo que esto les quitara un peso de encima

hercules: ui iu kenini (pero tu lo necesitas)

jason: se los daré con una condición

atalanta: ¡vamos a hacer un trato con jason! ¿podria ponerse mejor?

jason: la condicion es que me dejen ir con ustedes

hercules cacho a atalanta para que no cayera al suelo

jason: ¿esta bien?

la niña estaba paralizada completamente

aquiles: si , esta bien

* * *

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**jason-soñador **


	6. Chapter 6

hercules estaba en las velas del barco balanceandose

aquiles: ¿no ves nada?

hercules: na na

aquiles: tomare eso como un no

atalanta: ¡mira aquiles! ¡estoy sujetando el timon de jason! ¡el timon de jason!

aquiles: ¡ya te oi! ¿hay algo que no hayas dicho?

atalanta: no seas exagerado yo solo ...¡el tapete deshilachado de jason! ¡estoy sobre el tapete deshilachado de jason! ¡con todo y sus pulguitas!

aquiles: que lindo

hercules empezó a hacer ruidos

jason: ¿que pasa chico? ¿ves algo?

el asintio

atalanta: wow, mariposas voladoras , ¡creo que ya llegamos al reino de poseidon! esta a unos 10 metros bajo el agua

jason: ¿como saben eso? ¿las coordenadas? ¿la direccion del viento? ¿que calcularon?

los tres le señalaron un letrero enorme ,con luces de colores fosforecentes que decia "reino de poseidon, diez metros bajo el agua"

jason: claro,un letrero

aquiles: ¿como vamos a bajar alla?

jason: casualmente , una dama rubia vino en la mañana y me dijo que si me topaba con una niña pelirroja , un niño feo y un chico lindo , usara unas pastillas para respirar bajo el agua que me dio , tal vez sean ustedes

aquiles: es mucha coincidencia ¿no?

* * *

en el monte olimpo

afrodita: ¿porque me miran asi? yo no fui

jason : (en la pantalla) ella era muy hermosa

afrodita: hay muchas rubias hermosas

jason: y tenia vestido blanco

afrodita: (sudando) y el blanco esta muy de moda

jason: tenia una flor en su cabello

afrodita: (quitandose su broche) yo no tengo una flor

jason: y una voz de ratona de caricatura

afrodita: ¡no me esta ayudando!

* * *

jason: listos, ya

saltaron al agua despues de tragarse las pastillas

jason: nos dividiremos para buscarlo, el primero que lo encuentre que de una señal

aquiles: ¿y a ti quien te nombro el lider supremo?

atalanta: ¡no le hables asi!

jason; no descuida, ¿tu que ideas tienes?

aquiles: ehh...

diez minutos despues

aquiles: yo...

cinco minutos mas tarde

aquiles: creo que sera mejor que nod dividamos y demos una señal si lo encontramos

jason: pero eso fue lo que yo...

aquiles: ¡ya lo dije!

los demas se encogieron de hombros y se separaron

jason encontro un barco hundido y se entretubo viendolo

atalanta empezo a jugar con un caballito de mar mientras buscaba

hercules vio algo brillante y empezo a seguirlo , se detubo y comprobo que era un tridente con algunas joyas incrustadas , iba a levantarlo cuando

"¡AUXILIO!"

jason: ¿que paso?

atalanta: aquiles

el niño estaba rodeado de sirenas que intentaban agarrarlo , el les lanzaba patadas y puñetazos

aquiles: ¡alejense de mi! ¡no soy su tipo!

atalanta: ¡atrapa esto!

le arrojo su lanza y el la uso para auyentar a las sirenas

jason uso una espada contra otras y atalanta les disparo flechas a las mas lejanas , finalmente hercules las a agarro a todas por la cola y las amarro a una piedra

las sirenas dieron un gruñido el cual hercules les respondio

atalanta: cielos, no hay razon para usar ese lenguaje

aquiles: ¡wow! ¡miren eso!

un anciano con larga barba y tunica echa con algas marinas aparecio frente a ellos

jason: es poseidon

poseidon: todos saben quien soy

atalanta: lamentamos si molestamos un poco , pero nos preguntariamos si nos puede prestar su tridente

hercules con el tridente en la mano asintio

poseidon: claro que puedo

atalanta: muchas gracias , vamonos chicos

poseidon: oigan , pero aun no se los he dado

aquiles: ¿de que habla? ¿no es este?

poseidon: ehh, no , ese es mi tenedor

les entrego uno oxidado al que se le estaban cayendo pedazos

aquiles: ¿este es el legendario tridente?

poseidon: tiene miles de millones de años , claro que esta viejo

* * *

**hercules: salvaje**

**atalanta-sassette**

**aquiles-travieso**

**jason-soñador**

**poseidon: abuelo **


End file.
